Officer Wolfton
|minions = |enemies = Hornhead, Hornie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = His job, helping Gaspard and Plumette, peace and safety in Columbia, his friends, serving the CPD|dislikes = Gunshots, murder, danger, mistreatment towards werewolves, villains,|powers = Excellent marksmanship|weapons = Gun|fate = Continues to work at the CPD after Hornhead's defeat|family = Six brothers and four sisters Unnamed parents †}}Officer Alexander Wolfton '''(or simply '''Officer Wolfton) is the lieutenant of Chief Troy and one of the supporting characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background Wolfton lived in Wolf City with his family when he was a child. He lived with his brothers, sisters and his parents. Wolfton spend most of his helping his parents with the crops since they were farmers. As Wolfton grew older, he began to run the farm and take care of his siblings at the same time while his parents rested. However, Wolfton wasn't aware of his parents having lung cancer until his brothers called him to the house. Before dying, they wanted Wolfton to go to the city and get a job as a police officer. That way, he bring honor to his family and get enough money to his farm in business. Before moving to Columbia, Wolfton bid his brothers and sisters a tearful farewell. He joined the police academy along with Chief Troy who joined the police academy as well. During their times at the academy, he and Troy became best friends. After Troy graduated from the academy and became the chief of police, he immediately made Wolfton his lieutenant since had a lot of experience as an officer. Personality Wolfton is a calm, composed and always calms people down by talking in a soft and calm voice. Just like all of the CPD police officers, Wolfton has a strong respect for authority and will do anything to maintain peace and safety in Columbia. He is also a family man and loves his siblings very much and will do anything to make them safe and happy. However, when Wolfton is alone, he becomes insecure and feels alone. Luckily, when he met the Chief, he was there to comfort him. In the cartoon series, Wolfton poses as wise mentor for the younger characters (especially Matthew and Rebecca). In "The Curse of the Werewolf," Wolfton was shown to have a knowledge on werewolves and their weaknesses. His had some ancestors who were werewolves and he hated how people killed them. Physical appearance Officer Wolfton is a slender and grey wolf wearing a grey police uniform. Appearances The Curse of the Werewolf When Matthew and Rebecca were confused with Theron's behavior, they went to the CPD to ask Wolfton some questions since he has a knowledge on savage wolf behavior. He told the two a story of his friend who acted strange as well and he ended up dead. Matthew and Rebecca realize that'll happen to Theron, if they don't do anything to help him. The two quickly left and they thanked him for his help. The Third Wooten Officer Wolfton is seen giving the day assignments to the officers and he does it again the next day. He isn't seen again after that. The Black Lion Wolfton will have an expanded role along with Sean, Wallace, Tony, and Marcelo. Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Police officers Category:Siblings Category:Lieutenants Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Orphans Category:American characters Category:Farmers